Body Language
by Lett
Summary: Drabble collection of selected VinTi moments. Giftfic for the wonderful JessicaJ. Drabble 2: He licked his lips and wondered if she tasted like she looked.
1. Hair Obsession

**A / N:** Fluff! _Run for your lives!_ XD

I'm starting a collection of VinTi drabbles. Short but sweet moments under 500 words.

Not all stories are related, but they are all giftfics for **JessicaJ** whose VinTi stories made me a very, _very_ happy woman.

I hope you like them dear. (And if not, there are two more to come out in the succeeding weeks!)

* * *

"Mmm."

A tingling sensation shot from her scalp straight down her spine. It came in regular waves, ran off to different nerve endings and reached tender places she never knew she had. Her body thrummed with pleasure.

She leaned her head back and felt long, slender fingers run through her hair. There was a _click_ as something locked in place. She opened her eyes and the world seemed suddenly brighter with her bangs held away from her eyes.

Arms wrapped around her from behind and lips pressed down on top of her head. She looked to gaze up at dark eyes that sparkled crimson with happiness and contentment. "You know there are some other ways we could pass the time Mr. Valentine," she said with a teasing grin. "I'm starting to think you're obsessed."

He kissed her exposed forehead as his black tresses spilled over her long brown strands. "To groom your hair is a pleasure I intend to indulge in every chance I get Mrs. Valentine."

She raised her hand to finger the curtain of black strands that all around her. "Hmph. Would you have loved me if I had shorter hair?"

He smiled enigmatically. "I always wondered how you were able to fight despite its length... Until I saw you use it."

"Yes, well... Scarlet had my hands tied and I so badly wanted to slap her." She chuckled at the memory.

His resounding growl of approval felt wonderful on her back. "After that, I looked at you and I've never looked back."

She lifted her other hand to thread with his. She carefully drew it down over her chest while she whispered, "That's good because..." She settled his hand on her belly. "...we can only ever move forward now that the _future_ is here."

His body went rigid and his lack of motion made her suspect he forgot how to breathe. She tugged him around her until he stood in front of her.

His face was pale. He swallowed and sank to his knees in front of her and firmly gripped her hands. Shock and hope swam in his dark eyes. "Are you...?"

"I want to name him _Moody_."

An incredulous smile appeared in his face and suddenly he laughed and kissed her hands, her belly and finally, her lips. His smile widened against her cheek. He slowly rubbed his skin against hers. "And if it's a girl, I want to name her Martyr."

She laughed at his suggestion and kissed the tip of his nose, as she settled her arms over his shoulders. "We'd make good parents, I bet."

His grin matched hers. "With names like that, there won't be any doubt."


	2. Burnt and Crispy Was How He Liked It

**A/N:** This is the result of an empty stomach, Vincent, Tifa and a dragon. (This is also in response to a prompt from LJ's Springkink community: Fantasies - He licked his lips and wondered if she tasted like she looked.)

This is NOT associated with the previous 'chapter'. So uhh... read first, shoot me later. XD

* * *

**Burnt and Crispy Was How He Liked It**

Something was wrong. His enhanced senses picked up an unidentified scent mixed with the cold mountain air around them. It smelled potent and, he sniffed again, flammable.

Suddenly there was rush of air, blinding light and heat from somewhere above them. He rolled to one side and pulled out his gun. He turned in time to see Cloud roll to a black and rumpled heap somewhere near the edge of the mountain ledge, having taken the brunt of the fire attack. A massive shadow descended on the ground; tough green scales, large leathery wings and horned head came to view. The dragon considered the two remaining prey and for some reason, turned to the other, smaller woman.

She dodged the spiked tail as it swatted at her, manoeuvring her movements from footholds on the cliff face. He leapt into action, firing shot after shot which made no damage at all. He aimed for the creature's head, wary of the lightning quick movements of the martial artist who was still dodging the attacks. There was that smell again and before he could utter a warning, flames erupted from the dragon's mouth toward the unprotected female.

Her resounding scream told him that she was not able to move away in time.

As the flames dissipated, his eyes strayed to the singed body of Tifa that lay crumpled before him, unconscious. The once milky-white skin on her arms and back were charred; red flecks of fire on her hair and clothes continued to burn slowly, revealing raw, reddened skin.

He licked his lips and wondered if she tasted like she looked.

The dragon bent forward, inhaled, then opened its mouth to roll a thin forked tongue across her vulnerable form. It turned its yellow eyes at him and snarled; dragons did not share.

Well, neither did he.

Vincent smirked, threw his gun to the side, and started his transformation.


End file.
